Community:Direct Studios/Oof!
Not be confused with Roblox Death Sound. '' '''Oof!' is a game created by Direct Studios. It is based on the famous Roblox Death Sound meme. It was created on August 1st, 2017 and had gotten popular over the course of a few months. You start at the location where you spawn at. Developers * little5 * Saezi * Kurokku - Terminated * Lettered Deaths These are deaths. * Falling off the map * Helicopter * A racing place * Fan * Fake Bighead/Biggerhead Givers (The Real Givers are at the VIP Cabin) * Fire * Party * Thinking Emoji * Doge * Bouncy thing * Hammer * Bacon * Free Admin * Free VIP * Cannon * Fidget Spinner * Penguin * Stop sign * Laser bar * Tire Swing * Shark * Jail with noobs and guests * Pool with lava * Another look-a-like pool with spikes * Fake Robux/Tickets * Bighead * Jumping off map thing * Trying to be strong * Elevator * Zombies * Fake Sword * Lighting thing with yellow button * Water pond * Piano * Cake * Fast-spinning thing found in playgrounds * Spinning laser * Table * Slide that makes you fall * Laser coming from tree * Green-like acid thing that placed on an obby-like * Another falling-off thing * Baldi, Playtime, Principal of the Thing, It's a Bully, Arts and Crafters * Sans Oof buttons * FOO - Oof in reverse * !FOO - Same thing * Higher-pitched - Higher-pitched oof * Low-pitched - Low-pitched oof * Lower-pitched - Lower-pitched oof * Muffled - Muffled oof * OUCH - Loud Unused kid saying ouch sound * Echo - Echoing oof * Helicopter - Helicopter-sounding oof * High-pitched - High-pitched oof * OOF! - Loud oof * Micheal P - Micheal P Screaming (not an oof) * mine - Old Hurt Sound from Minecraft * Oof - Normal oof * oh dear - Kid talking about oof * oOuf - Unknown * x10 - Unknown * ooo - Oof but with an oof-sounding sound * OOOOF - Slower loud oof * oooof - Slower oof * ouch - Unused kid saying ouch sound * some kid - Kid saying oof * oh - Kid saying oof times * oh no - Kid saying oof no oof no, sound like he is saying oof meow oof meow * what - Not an oof * Wavy - Wavy-sounding oof * Mario - Mario's oof * you - Kid saying oof * Ewie - Unknown * strange - Unknown * concerned - Kid's loud oof * oh - Guy saying oh * glitched - Glitched oof T-shirts * Biggerhead * Bighead * Bighead with Superhero arms and legs * Bighead with legs from the Boy Package * Bighead in top-right corner * oof word with arrow pointing up or right Other things * Bighead Drink * 3 billboards * Unknown VIP-exclusive death * Oof gallery * Oof picture besides the T-shirts * A number of Oof pictures from many Roblox users * Sitting noob in a tree * Ad for BattleOof game * Click the Oof Trivia * This is based on the Roblox death sound, a meme. * There are a total of 35 deaths. * There are a total of 33 buttons. * For the VIP-exclusive death, you need a new server. * The racing place has flags of the US and Canada. * If you want to view the pictures from the Oof gallery, see the gallery. Links * https://www.roblox.com/games/954130404/Oof - The game. * Oof!/Gallery Halloween Update Somewhere on October 2018, the game has been updated with music changed, water replaced with blood, shark replaced with pumpkin, new badge and different sky.